headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dodz
| image = File:Dodz.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = None | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | system = Unknown | planet = N/A | country = N/A | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = Althon; Jost Ellon; Kugg; Lott Kemp | poi = None | 1st = ''Star Wars: Droids'' #1 }} Dodz is a small, barren planet with only moderate human settlements most of whom were either crystal miners or merchants. Those familiar with it, poke fun at its seeming insignificance, declaring that Dodz is so small that it only has half a moon. The reigning governor of the planet was an unscrupulous, greedy man known as Kugg. Kugg was known for imposing steep tax increases on his constituents and even though the Dodz City Council opposed him, he was able to keep potential troublemakers in line through threat of fear. This was done through Kugg's enforcer, the droid known as The Destroyer. History At some point between the end of the Clone Wars and the onset of the Galactic Civil War, the droids known as C-3PO and R2-D2, at the behest of the Intergalactic Droid Agency, were assigned to Dodz to meet up with their new master, Lott Kemp. When the IDA shuttle dropped them off however, they quickly discovered Master Kemp's home in shambles and the man himself seemingly missing. In the ruins of his home they found a young sandy-haired boy named Jost Ellon. Jost told them that Kemp had been killed and decided to hire the droids himself. He also told them about Governor Kugg and his Destroyer. When Jost took them to his own abode, they discovered an antique droid known as a Ranger X-One. Between Jost and Artoo, they were able to reactivate the droid and Ellon felt that something this powerful might be able to give the people of Dodz leverage against Kugg and his Destroyer. Governor Kugg addressed the City Council at their monthly meeting. Suspecting that they might try to turn against them, he unleashed his Destroyer and had the robot put on a demonstration of its power. After terrorizing the council members, Kugg threatened to triple their regular taxes. Head councilman Althon appealed to Jost Ellon and the droids. Jost believed that his renovated Ranger X-One was strong enough to combat the Destroyer and the two mighty robots eventually came to blows. The Destroyer was stronger and more durable and would have likely demolished the Ranger X-One had it not been for R2-D2. Artoo hooked up a power conduit to both robots and began siphoning energy away from the Destroyer and into the Ranger X-One. The sudden power surge caused the Destroyer to explode and froze the Ranger X-One into place. With the threat of the Destroyer out of the way, Councilman Althon turned against Governor Kugg and had him arrested. Points of Interest * Dodz City Council chambers Characters from * Althon * Jost Ellon * Kugg * Kugg's Destroyer * Lott Kemp External Links * Dodz at CUSWE * Dodz at Wookieepedia References